A Spindizzy Sonata
by dellykins
Summary: A whirlwind romance, of the odd sort. Skywarp/Alexis. Pursuit AU. 28 word character prompt  drabbles.


**Title:** A Spindizzy Sonata  
><strong>Verse: <strong>AU with Elements of Bayverse and G1. (and Armada...and Animated._) :D It'san allverse.  
><strong>Series:<strong> Pursuit  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Nanites and sex, holo!sex, possible dub-con, xeno.  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Alexis/Skywarp  
><strong>Summary: <strong>A whirlwind romance, of the odd sort.  
><strong>Note:<strong>Some spoilers for Pursuit.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Naughty<strong>

Alexis moved closer to him in her sleep, sighed softly, and burrowed into the pile of blankets.

"Sweet." Warp chuckled, his holoform pulling her against him. He marveled at the feel of her skin, her warmth.

"Sweet?" She asked,her tone amused.

"When I say sweet...I mean naughty." he purred against her. "Everything about you is naughty, and sweet."

Alexis chuckled, "Hot?"

"Yes, that too." he agreed,leaning in to catch her lips. "Puuurfect."

**2. Happy**

Alexis pulled the sheets around them, the cool air making goose-flesh inch across her skin. He was warm, toasty, and comfy. He felt like home. A home she never knew she had missed.

"Alexis?"

"Yes, love."

"Are you happy?"

"You even have to ask?" She sent all of what she was feeling humming across the bond.

"Oh." Warp made a little squeaking noise. "OOH!"

She laughed. "Exactly."

**3. Silly**

"Whaaatcha doing? The looming Skywarp shaped shadow asked, completely blocking the sun.

"Trying to get a bit less ghostly." Alexis said, craning her head up. "You are blocking my sun, sweetie."

"I like you pale." He frowned, "Ratchet said the sun is bad on your skin."

"Since when did you ever start listening to Ratchet?"

"Mikaela agrees."

"Now you are lying." Alexis said giving him a squinty-eyed-I'm-on-to-you-Skywarp look. The very same look TC often gave him.

"Leeeeeexie."

"Waaaaaaaarp."

**4. Angsty**

"Seriously...please tell me you are not pouting. Seriously. How old are you?" And before You say anything that was a rhetorical questions." Alexis said giving him a pointed look.

Skywarp gave the Cybertronain equivalent a shrug.

"Pouting, moaning, and acting all angsty isn't going to get you your way." She narrowed her eyes, with her head jutted out and hands on her hips in that said he was dangerously close to crossing the line. "And neither is trying to intimidate me."

"You've figured me out, haven't you?" He even had the decency to look sheepish about it.

"Long since, brat." Alexis replied sharply.

**5. On-Vacation**

Alexis sipped on her drink, and looked at the vast ocean stretched out before her. There was nothing like a weekend on a deserted island. Sun, sand, endless water, and her mech all to herself. She glanced over at the mech in question who was sunning himself on a rock, not unlike some giant purple lizard. He was half-way to recharge. She could tell by the way he hummed against her own mind. She was half surprised the others had not came as well. It seemed the ideal place for seeker-piles and sunning.

**6. Horny**

She made a little huffing sound, "Waarp. Lets go, please."

He glanced down at her, smirking, and tweaked at the bond.

She made a little mewling sound. It was music to his audials. She was not the only one that was horny.

**7. Transforming**

She craned her neck and watched him transform in mid-air. It never failed to take her breath away.

**8. Excited**

If a Cybertronian could squee like a fan-girl, Warp was doing just that. Alexis stared, eyes wide. "Ah...are you okay?" she asked, her dark brows raising.

"I'm great." he said with enthusiasm leaving her shaking her head.

::You are making people stare, sweetie.:: Alexis pointed out along the bond.

::Oh, let them stare.:: he huffed back. ::They aren't going to get me down.::

::I...do not know how you can read that stuff.::

::I would think you would be glad I enjoy your earth literature.::

::That...I don't think manga can be considered great earth literature, sweetie.::

::I think it's great.::

She laughed. ::I know, sweet-heart.::

**9. Book-Reading**

Alexis perched on his shoulder as they walked across the base, her nose in a book. Her nose was always in a book. He found it endearing. Scree found it weird, and never failed to tell her so. Alexis would just look down her nose at him-Warp did love that little nose-and in a snarky tone to rival Scree at his worse she would tell him to keep his pointy nose out of her fragging business unless he wanted her to drop kick his aft across the base. It was enough to send Warp into a giggle fit, which Alexis knew. He mostly kept it inside. Mostly.

The look on Scree's face whenever his human told him about himself was more than worth it. Even if her didn't utterly adore her it would be worth having her around just for the fact she could shut Scree up. It was like the best bonus ever.

"You're so hot." he laughed.

Alexis shut her book, laughing. "So are you."

**10. Dancing**

Alexis was always dancing. Sitting down, standing up. Warp guess she mostly did not realize it. She always had some tune going on her head, especially when she was working. Code was song to her, he soon realized. When she wasn't dancing, she was singing, and sometimes she did them concurrently. Moving to her own beat. That is to say she was twitchy. Had Warp not been in her head more often than not he would think that was just the case. He was also in her mind when she changed code, it made his own optics cross-eyed thinking about it, and he knew she she felt much the same about his own ability.

**11. Jealous**

Skywarp glared at the mech. Jazz. He didn't like him in the least. He did not like the way he lingered around Alexis. The way he looked at Alexis. The fact he was within 100 miles of Alexis, if he was truthful. Mostly, it was all he could do to suppress the feral growl that wanted to leak from his processor.

Alexis, for her part, was oblivious to Jazz's charms. It was a small blessing.

**12. Turned-On**

He had been tweaking at the nanite bond all day. She felt hot. She felt bothered. She felt like strangling her mate.

**13. Caring**

He held her all night keeping her warm. Handing her tissues. Making sure she took in plenty of fluids. Orange juice. Antibiotics. Lots of fizzy lemon-lime drinks. Her nose was too stopped up for her to lay down, so she slept on his chest.

Mirage had dubbed their bunker the 'Quarantine Zone.'  
>Alexis had dubbed him her 'fair-weather friend.'<p>

"It's only a cold." she pointed out to them all. No big deal. It didn't even last as long as it normally would have. The nanites saw to that, at least. She grumbled. Skywarp babied her. Mirage thought she had cooties. And Ratchet thought she was a science experiment. All in all it was a normal week.

**14. On-His-Knees**

Alexis walked in to the room, and walked right back out. She peeked around the door. Watching. She should have known they were up to something like this. She had felt Warp's rising desire through the bond. That was nothing new. Not even unexpected. Her lips quirked up, and she sat back, watching the show. Her giant Autonomous Robotic Organism looked rather good on his knees.

::Pervy voyeur.:: Warp sent her way, the comment colored with amusement.

::Don't spoil my fun.:: She laughed back.

**15. Obedient**

Alexis leveled a glare at Skywarp. "Just stay out of trouble, sweetie. I don't want to be visiting you in the brig, again."

His optics widened innocently. "I wouldn't dream of doing anything bad."

She was not convinced. Her love was many things. Obedient was not one of them.

**16. Dominant**

His holoform pushed her down onto the bed, laughing as he kissed her lips. She laughed herself when she heard the click of the handcuffs snapping into place. It wasn't a game they played often, but she did love it when he was dominant like that. She loved it as much as his sense of humor.

**17. Naive**

Alexis blinked at Starscream. "Really?"

He blinked back. And it all became clear. "No, not really. I don't believe in love at first sight. Sam and I hated each other. I think, I wanted to squish him."

She blinked at him again, and Starscream felt like face-palming. No wonder she ended up with Warp. They both had that weird naivety-thing going on.

"Well, I do." she said airily. "I loved Warp the minute I saw him."

**18. Drinking-Energon**

Alexis watched Skywarp down the cube of was funny colored, at least to her eyes, more purple than pink. "Is that high-grade?"

Skywarp giggled like a school-girl. "Noooooo."

Alexis face-palmed. "It is. Don't lie. Who gave it to you anyway?" she asked, wondering if he would offer up a name so she could go kick that bot in the aft.

He gave her a look. A suspicious look. "Don't think I'm 'posed to tell you." His brows wrinkled together, and she caught the thought easily.

"Wheeljack? Really?" Her eyes narrowed in a dangerous manner. "We will see about that."

**19. Greedy**

"Call me greedy, I don't care." Alexis said, crossing her arms over her chest. She canted her head looking up at HER seeker.

"I wouldn't call you that."

"I deserve as much consideration as they do." She huffed.

He sighed inside. They would have to work on the jealousy thing. "They are trine, sweet-spark." She didn't seem to understand.

"You keep saying that."

He sighed again since words were failing, he opened up the bond and showed her just what he meant.

**20. Daring**

It had been a daring move on her part. She had never done something so utterly life changing. In the light of day she had thought it might seem like a colossal mistake, but really it was nice. She had never been in love before. Much less with someone like him. But even in the impassive light of day she found she could love him, if she did not already. he made her laugh. More importantly he made her fearless.

**21. Exploring**

She looked outside the cockpits window, as the ocean spread out before them. They were going at a snails pace by his standards, but it was necessary not to 'break her' as he was want to add. She didn't want to be broken, certainly. Still, she adored exploring.

::It is beautiful.:: he added, picking up on her thoughts.

::It is.::

**22. At The Beach**

Skywarp sat on a rock and watched Alexis splash around in the waves. He wasn't sure what the appeal was, but then again, he didn't float. He didn't mind the view, however. She looked rather appealing in the little scraps of cloth. The added bonus, they had driven much of the other beach-goers away. He did make them nervous. He was fine with it. He didn't like how the males leered at her.

**23. Bath-Time**

Alexis eyed Warp, "I think it's bath-time, sweetie. How did you...no. Don't tell me." She shook her head still trying to figure out how he became that caked with mud. "Better use the outdoor wash racks, you'll...ah...track mud inside."

He rolled his optics. "I thought it was good camouflage."

"Oh, honey, stop listening to Hound. Seriously. You don't see Mirage rolling about it the mud."

**24. Disheveled**

Alexis' hair stood up every which way. She looked like she had just woke up, and in truth she just had.

Sam looked at her for a moment, opened his mouth to ask what happened. Before he could say anything Skywarp's holoform came running into the room, and nearly tackled her.

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed as he went to get the coffee. It was going to be one of those mornings.

**25. Exhausted**

Alexis plopped down on the floor looking exhausted. "I hurt in places I didn't know I had." she groaned. Had she known training was going to be this rigorous she was not she she would have been so enthused about it. "I think he is trying to kill me."

"Pretty sure the opposite is true." Warp said thoughtfully.

"I know." she smiled.

"I still hate him though." Warp added as an after thought.

"As much as the twins?"

"Far, far more."

**26. Well-Shagged**

"Well, that was fun." Alexis said breathing hard. She nestled down into the tangled limbs.

"Fun?" Thundercracker asked, pulling her tighter against his holoform.

"That was hot." Skywarp giggled.

Starscream snickered. "I knew you would say that."

Alexis laughed, "We...should do that again."

"You are worse than Warp." Starscream added.

"Insatiable?" Skywarp added helpfully.

"Impossible." Thundercracker smirked.

Alexis just smiled, and let herself savor the after-glow.

**27. Kick-Ass**  
>Alexis craned her neck watching Skywarp loop through the air. Corkscrew, and shoot straight up. Her eyes widened. She had never known that he could be that...amazing. "Beautiful." she breathed, her heart fluttering in her chest.<p>

"Seeker mating flights always are." Samuel said looking up.

She only nodded, her gaze never straying. "I wish I could be up there with him."

"Maybe one day." Samuel said. "It would be kick-ass. I can't disagree with that."

**28. Playing With Kids**

Alexis scooped up Hinder. He was a charming little thing. So small, but Alexis loved babies: Cybertronian, human, or other-wise. Mikaela's children, though, they were beautiful.

Hinder gave her a little toothless smile, and Alexis heart fluttered. "Oh, you are going to be a heart-breaker one day." She smiled back at the child, hugging him tightly.


End file.
